User blog:LittleBigEater/God Eater 2: Rage Burst Trophy Guide
This is a guide for the God Eater 2 Rage Burst Trophies created by deaddoctor2010. Most of the ways mentioned on how to get the trophies is based on what players believe unlocks them. If you have any information regarding any trophy or you see something thats doesn't look right, please feel free to update the page. You will come to notice that most Trophies are rewarded at the the Mission Rewards screen. In this guide the letters (P) (G) (S) and (B) represent the ranks of the trophies that are Platium, Gold, Silver and Bronze. God Eater 2 Rage Burst Trophies 神 喰 の 極 致 - Perfect God Eater (P) Obtain all trophies Get all trophies 神 機 適 合 者 - Suitable God Arc (B) Pass the compatibility exam Complete training. If you have played other versions of God eater, you'll find that the training follows the same format. if not all you have to do is to perform the moves like jumping and using the weapons. 血 の 力 - The Power of Blood (B) Use a Blood Art for the first time Use a Blood Art. 血 の 衝 動 を 解 き 放 て - Unleash the Blood's Impulse (B) Activated Blood Rage for the first time Activate blood rage during the Chapter 8 Blood Rage training missions. 遺 志 を 継 ぐ 者 - Successor (B) Install skills on your equipment for the first time. Install skills to either your sword, gun or sheild. This page by Vina T is useful for Support Skills and Skill Installs explanation フ レ ン ド リ ー シ ッ プ - Friendly ship (B) A comrade learned a new ability Learn an ability with one of your comrades in the Personal Ability menu. 属 性 痛 撃 - Attribute Crusher (B) I gave a strong blow in the attribute attack Deal a blow to an Aragami with a weapon or bullet of an element that Aragami is weak against. 束 の 間 の 休 息 - Moment of Rest (B) I saw the events that occur in the operations support skills of one person someone out of the fellow This trophy is obtain after viewing the cutscene that appear at random at the end of a mission when selecting the Character Support skills Cards that you select. The User Deaddoctor2010 unlocked this trophy form selecting Rikka (Licca Kusunoki). It is beleive that you must select the charcter enought times inorder for it to unlock. It is said selecting a ★ or a ♦♦♦ support skill card during free missions will unlock this trophy. - thanks to Seieireppa and Vina T Note: the chances of events playing after you select a card increese after clearing the GE2 Story. this trophy can also be unlocked with other character like Erina and Kota. it is uncomfiermed but it is thought that clearing Character episodes also incresse its chances. You will know when you have triggered a cut scene when the character talks a second time after you select their card. 神 を 喰 ら う - Eating a God (B) Devour an Aragami's corpse Conditions Unknown; however, we belive that it could mean devouring an Aragami's corpse. 死 線 を 共 に - Together Near Death (B) Perform Link-Aid on a comrade for the first time Unlocked during a mission, might take a bit early on but wait for a character to get KO'ed, go over to them and recover them with by pressing O. 力 を 託 し て - Entrusted Power (B) Link-Burst a comrade for the first time Unlocked during a mission. Switch to gun form and use R + Triangle to fire a bullet gained from a Aragami, to a fellow character. 神 機 整 備 - God Arc Maintenance (B) Perform maintenance on a weapon for the first time Upgrade a weapon. 新 た な 装 備 - New equipment (B) Synthesize a new weapon for the first time Craft a new weapon. 特 務 完 遂 - Special Duties Accomplished (B) Clear a Special Duties mission for the first time Special duties missions appear when a red information tab shows in the top left of the screen, go to the missions counter and select the red tab that is now avalibe and pick a mission. You should see screens like the images found below. 結 合 崩 壊、 確 認 - Unbind, Confirmed (B) Unbound an Aragami body part for the first time Obtained from unbounding an Aragami part (結合崩壊/Ketsugō Hōkai is the term used for unbounding a body part) 極 め し 一 撃 - Attack to the Extreme (B) Fight with a Blood Art that has been maxed out Max out any 1 blood art for any weapon and take it into battle. 技 を 極 め し 者 - Taking Techniques to the Extreme (G) Max out all Blood Arts for one melee weapon Max out all Blood Arts (up to Rank IV) for at least one blade type. Blood Arts can be upgraded the more you use them and that weapon in general. 精 鋭 部 隊 - Elite Unit (B) Clear 50 Special Duties missions Clear the Special Duties missions (secret missions as detailed above) 50 times. 伝 説 の 部 隊 - Legendary Unit (S) Clear 100 Special Duties missions As above, clear 100 Special Duties missions. 自 慢 の 逸 品 - Beautiful Pride (B) Obtain a Rank 15 equipment Upgrade a weapon to Rank 15, or craft a Rank 15 weapon. 我 が 兵 装 に 死 角 な し - No Flaws In My Equipment (S) Obtain Rank 15 equipment from all equipment categories (Confirmed) You must obtain at least one piece of equipment from each category (Short Blade, Long Blade, Buster Blade, Boost Hammer, Charge Spear, Variant Scythe, Sniper Gun, Assault Gun, Blast Gun, Shotgun, Buckler Shield, Shield, Tower Shield) at Rank 15. ジ ャ ッ ク ポ ッ ト - Jackpot (B) ' Discover a rare "Abandoned God Arc" Obtain a rare (yellow/gold in color) Abandoned God Arc from mission results. These can be found more easily from Special Duties missions. 'ス キ ル マ イ ス タ ー - Skill Meister (S) I was trigger the more than 10 kinds of skills effect at the same time Equip more than ten skills, or equipment with compound skills containing component skills totaling ten or more. Consult Support Skills and Skill Installs explanation for more information. 我 が 最 強 の 友 - My Strongest Companion (G) Learn all abilities with one comrade Have one comrade learn all support abilities. 繋 が る 思 い - Connected Thoughts (B) Complete a character episode. Complete all "chapters" of one character's Character Episodes. This can be done by talking to them around the Den, or by calling them from the terminal. か け が え の な い 仲 間 た ち - Irreplaceable Comrades (S) Complete all Character Episodes Complete all Character Episodes. サ ポ ー ト は 万 全 - Pefect Support (B) Bring four Link Support Devices on a mission Select four Link Support Devices in the mission preparation screen. Consult the screenshot below for more information (LSDs are on the right): リ ミ ッ ト ブ レ イ カ ー - Limit Breaker (S) Exceed a 500% God Arc activation rate Rack up a damage multiplier over 500% with Blood Rage vows. 怖 い も の 見 た さ - I Saw Something Scary (B) Though the challenge was tough, we made it through Clear a mission where an Aragami is listed as "???". 孤 高 の 生 還 者 - Lone survivor (G) Clear a Rank 15 survival mission alone Complete a Rank 15 survival mission with no allies. 極 東 コ レ ク シ ョ ン - Far East Collection (S) Collect all types of clothing Obtain all clothing items. 歴 戦 の 相 棒 - Veteran Partner (B) Use one type of equipment 500 times Bring a given equipment type on 500 missions. You can check progress by pressing start and checking your avatar card. デ ス ト ロ イ ヤ ー - Destroyer (B) Achieve unbounding 100 times Unbound 100 Aragami parts. NOTE: The following are secret trophies. most are story related. 東 の 果 て - End of the East (B) Arrive at the Fenrir Far East Branch -story related 追 悼 - Memorial (B) Pray for a comrade's well-being at the flower garden of Friar -story related (for the sake of spoilers we cannot talk about it) 悲 し み を 乗 り 越 え て - Overcoming Sadness (B) With thoughts as one, deal the finishing blow to Marduk -Story related, part of a 4 part story mission against the Marduk. 螺 旋 の 樹 - Helix Tree (B) The power which reached around the world prevented the end of the world -Story related. 人 々 の ゆ り か ご - Cradle of the People (B) Defeat the Kyuubi alongside the troops of the satellite branch, Cradle Complete the final mission of Chapter 7, against the Kyuubi. 防 衛 班 の 帰 還 - Return of the Defense Team (B) The bonds with the Defense Team are strong Complete Chapter 8. 歪 曲 す る 均 衡 - Balance Distorted (B) A new change in the Helix Tree has been witnessed View the story events that kick off the Rage Burst story content. 適 合 の 先 に - Prior Compatibility (B) Successfully subdue the Chrome Gawain along with Livie Defeat the Chrome Gawain in the final Chapter 12 survival mission. 意 志 の 対 敵 者 - Enemy of the Will (B) Faced with the one who desires the end, successfully defeat the Einherjar Defeat the Einherjar in Chapter 14. 再 集 結 - Reunited (B) Reunite with former comrades Complete Chapter 14 and the main story. 生 き る 意 志 を 携 え て - The hand in will to live (B) In the midst of destruction and people's lives, the struggles of Special Forces Blood continues (not confirmed) Complete the one story mission in Chapter 15. 禍 ヨ リ 来 タ リ シ 者 - One Who Triumphs Over Calamity (S) Successfully defeat the Magatsu Kyuubi Complete the final Chapter 15 mission, Primordial Aragami/原初のアラガミ. お し ゃ れ 神 喰 い - Fashionable God Eater (B) Stay for more than ten minutes in the costume preparation screen Go to the menu where you change your appearance and wait. 神 速 の 回 収 者 - Godspeed Recovery (B) Salvage three materials between mission's end and returning home After completing a mission, pick up three field material drops before the timer runs out. This is most easily obtainable in the Dead City at Dawn. The picture below shows the 3 items that you should pick up. they appear as white flashes (just like Uncharted). Category:Blog posts